Rocket Raccoon: How It all began
by VIGNA
Summary: Origins of Rocket raccoon (how I envisioned it of course) :)
1. Happy origins

The tale of Rocket is one full of adventure, romance and tragedy, fortunately it all gets better along the way but to fully understand Rocket raccoon we gotta go back to beginning where it all began..on Halfworld.

It was another day here in Half-world and Rocket had been in his home with his family enjoying yet another day in his five year old life at school, Rocket had a good life on Half-world he had everything, the only thing he didn't have was a Father he didn't know him as he died in the everlasting war between the test-subjects and the Robot scientists. He was told that his dad was a hero and that was all he needed to hear,then one day he was in class when someone opened the door and called Lylla at this point was just Rocket's classmate nothing more nothing less, Rocket decided to go and see what was up since he felt board in class anyways.

"you wanted to see me miss?" Lylla said.

"Listen kid... there's something you need to know..it's about your daddy".

"What about my father?" Lylla quivered in worry.

The teacher sighed

"Sorry kid... your daddy isn't coming back I'm sorry".

Lylla's head was lowered and she started to cry

"what about my uncle" Lylla sobbed.

"he's alright...he called me to tell you".

"oh..ok thanks for letting me know"Lylla said as she was still crying.

'Damn Robots' Rocket thought

After school Rocket followed Lylla to the cemetery to comfort her.

"Hey... Lylla," Rocket said.

"Rocket... what are you doing here?" Lylla said.

"Heard about your loss... I'm sorry," Rocket said.

"What would you know of loss?! You still have your family but me?! I lost my entire family Rocket," Lylla said.

Then Rocket lowered his head and Lylla instantly regretted it.

"Rocket... I... I'm so sorry," Lylla said.

"I lost my dad... he died before I was born... he was a war hero as far as I know," Rocket said.

Lylla sighed "Sorry for bringing it up...,".

"That's fine, I've kinda gotten over it," Rocket said.

"I know what it's like to lose someone, and you look like you could use a friend," Rocket said as he smiled.

Lylla smiled back

"Yeah..I guess I could use a friend," Lylla said.

Little did Rocket know that that marked a start of a very good friendship. A few years later when both Lylla and Rocket were about 14 years resistance Military was losing to the upgraded Robot army so in an act of desperation all people at 13 years old and above were needed to join the resistance, the men and some teenagers became soldiers and the women and teenage girls became medics. Lylla and Rocket were separated but not for long, Lylla became one of the best nurses in the resistance and Rocket moved up the ranks fast and became the best marksmen and best Sergeants in the Resistance involved in various attacks and raids on Robot strongholds and soon enough the General gave him his own team of soldiers to with all the fame and glory something was missing or more specifically someone was missing and that someone was Lylla, but little did he realize his next encounter with her would be closer than he thought...

Meanwhile, in an outpost in the eastern forests of Half-world where the resistance was aimed at liberating the eastern side of the planet, Sergeant Rocket was in his tent writing a report on his last siege, he finished writing and sighed and looked at a picture of him and Lylla, he took it in his hands and smiled.

"Just you wait Lylla dear...when this accursed war ends we can finally be together," Rocket said.

Then someone knocked on his door.

"Enter," Rocket said.

The soldier who entered was captain Ari of the 4th division.

"Hey buddy what brings you here," Rocket said as he stood up and walked towards him and shook his hand.

"My friend, you're needed outside,".

"Robots?".

"Commander Wal-rus and the general want to see you as they couldn't wait for the report to be written well...the General can't anyways," said the captain.

Rocket rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously?! I just finished," Rocket said,"Any news from the front?" he continued.

"I'm afraid all we've reached is a stalemate,".

"Damn robots," Rocket growled.

The two of them walked out into the courtyard when suddenly one of the sentries shouted "ROBOT BOMBER SPOTTED! TAKE COVER NOW!".

The bomber came into view.

"Everybody RUN!" shouted Rocket.

The soldiers in the outpost started to run, some of them tried to shoot it down, Rocket noticed these men and admired their bravery, but then shouted "BOYS GET OUTTA THERE! THOSE BOMBERS GOT SHIELDS THEY CAN'T BE SHOT DOWN WITH REGULAR WEAPONS!".

The men got the warning and started to run, but it was too late the bomber released its' payload, a small shrapnel bomb enough to take out this entire outpost, it hit and everything was static and dust was everywhere then a voice rang out.

"SARGEANT! WHERE ARE YOU!".

"CAPTAIN! I'M HERE I GOT TWO WOUNDED HERE" Rocket responded.

The two soldiers groaned, the shrapnel shards pierced their chest and left deep cuts, the two soldiers were a wolf and an otter, they were covered in blood and their fur was covered in the stuff..

"Easy there boys you'll make it,".

"Sarge...we...c.. n't...,".

The men sighed as they breathed their last,then dust cleared and the Captain came running.

"Sarge...the men,".

"They're gone captain..gone...," Rocket sighed.

Then the captains eyes widened "A...Sarge,".

"What?".

"You're hit," gulped the captain.

Rocket looked at his stomach and he was right, a small piece metal pierced Rocket's lower stomach, then his vision became blurred and his eyes became heavy, he felt himself fall onto the ground.

"SARG!" the captain shouted in concern.

The last thing Rocket saw was Ari 's worried face, then everything went hours later Rocket's eyes flung open and he gasped out loud, he looked around and he found himself in a med-bay, then a girl's voice disturbed the quiet of the med-bay.

"Don't worry Sarge you're in good hands,".

Rocket found a nurse that looked familiar, she was an otter with golden brownish fur and wearing the white nurse uniform,he looked down at his wound to find it bandaged and stitched up.

"Say..you look familiar," the nurse said.

"What's your name nurse?".

She took off her face mask, and Rocket recognised her in that instant.

"My name is Lylla, and you?" she asked.

"Ly..i...it's me, Rocket,".

Then Lylla remembered, she smiled and gasped.

"Hey! Rocket! ".

She went to him and gave him a gentle hug and Rocket hugged her back.

"I missed you," Rocket said.

"I missed you the most!" she said.

"What happened to you!" Lylla said in concern.

Rocket was surprised in the sudden change in her tone.

"Rocket...what happened to you?" Lylla asked again.

Rocket realised she was looking at his bandaged wound.

"Oh! that...right...Robot air strike," Rocket said,"I lost two damn men because of that!" Rocket growled.

"Oh Rocket! I heard..I'm sorry...but you need to be more careful!".

"Heh! dont worry about me...besides the only thing I hate more than Blackjack is the Robots!" Rocket smiled mischievously.

Lylla rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Oh Rocket...cant you leave him alone! besides he's a lieutenant now,".

"Wait seriously?!" Rocket said in disbelief.

"Rocket we've been friends for 9 years now and before we were drafted in we went for our first date remember that?" Lylla said.

"Yeah I'd never forget that!" Rocket said.

"You know what that mean rights?" Lylla said as she moved closer.

"What does that mean?" Rocket said playfully.

"It means we're more then just friends...you're my boyfriend Rocket," Lylla said as she kissed his cheek.

Rocket was stunned by this as he didn't know Lylla liked him this much, he chuckled "Oh Lylla," Rocket sighed.

Then the door of the med-bay opened and Commander Wal-rus showed up.

"Uncle Wal-rus! hi! come in," Lylla said.

'Wal-rus is Lylla's uncle?! that's odd' Rocket thought.

Wal-rus looked at Rocket.

"Ah! Sargeant! good to see that you're ok,".

"Thanks commander,".

"Please..It's Wal-rus...you're a friend of my niece I presume?".

"Yeah..for a long time,".

"I heard that when her parents died you were there to comfort her, that's good, she needs friends like you," Wal-rus said.

Lylla smiled in approval. Then another commander appeared and called out Wal-rus saying that the General wants to talk to all commanders, Wal-rus left to attend the meeting,

"Lylla about what you said, I..I didn't know you liked me that much,".

"Oh Rocket, I like you a LOT more than that," Lylla said.

Meanwhile, in the meeting the General told the commanders about the plan he had to infiltrate the Robot command centre that controlled the entire Robot force on the eastern side of the planet.

"That's insane," said one of the commanders.

"You'll need a complete daredevil to pull that off," said another.

Then the General responded "Well It's a good thing we do,".

"Who?" Ari asked.

"Rocket raccoon of course,".

Then Wal-rus looked worried,"Uh..general Rocket is recovering from a Robot air strike,".

"That's why I'm sending in Nurse Lylla as a field Medic as well,".

Wal-rus looked very worried Lylla was the only family he had left.

"Uh...General may I speak to you once you finish with the rest of the commanders here please?".

Once the meeting finished, Wal-rus and General had a talk.

"You wanted to talk to me?".

"Yes sir...about Lylla,".

"Oh come on commander...,".

"She's my niece!" Wal-rus protested.

"that's why I'm sending Rocket in as well as his men plus some men from the fourth division headed by Lieutenant Ranger will assist,".

"I know that! but what does Rocket have to do with this?!".

"Oh come on Wal! you really have no idea do you? There's chemistry between them...," said the General as he handed a picture to Wal-rus.

"Captain Ari had that, he wants Rocket to have it back," said the General as he went away.

Wal-rus looked at the picture and saw Rocket and Lylla hugging each other, not normally, lovingly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the armoury Rocket grabbed his favourite plasma rifle and a few other toys and spotted Lylla.

"Oh hey Ly you're on this one too?" Rocket said.

"Yeah! cant wait! this is my first time working with you,".

"Not on the field?".

"No this is like my 10th time already as a field medic," Lylla said.

She took a retractable staff and a small laser pistol and fastened it to her side and kept the staff clipped on her belt, she then took a portal device containing all sorts of meds, then Wal-rus walked in.

"Lylla," he called.

"Yes uncle?".

"I'm not so sure about this," he said.

"Doesn't the General update you? this is my tenth time as a field Medic," Lylla explained.

"Your TENTH?" Wal-rus said in surprise.

Then Rocket came into view.

"Oh hey Commander Wal".

"Hi...I need to talk to you about something," Wal-rus said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lylla smiled as she left the tent,

"Yes sir?" Rocket asked.

"Please take care of my niece," Wal-rus said as he handed the picture back to Rocket.

"I was looking for that," Rocket said.

"She looks happy...if you truly like my niece..then as a favour to her uncle and as your senior commander please bring her back safely,protect her with your life," Wal-rus pleaded.

"Don't worry sir, I wont let anything happen to her," Rocket said as he exited the tent.

Wal-rus sighed "Lets hope so boy...lets hope so,".

Two hours later Rocket and his men along with Lylla reached the point where they were supposed to wait for backup.

"Defensive positions everyone!" Rocket ordered.

His men took went full on defense mode.

"Anything for me Sarge?" Lylla asked playfully.

"You my little girl stay close to me," Rocket smirked.

"So..what did my uncle tell you,".

"Just to look out for you that's all,".

"Yeah he can get a little worried sometimes...for a good reason," Lylla said as her tone became a little sad at those last 4 words.

"Your father...," Rocket said.

"Yeah...,".

"Ly listen, how's about when the charges are set and we're all out I give you the detonator and you blow the joint to pieces," Rocket smiled.

"I would love that," Lylla smiled.

Then there was movements amongst the bushes and all the men were trained their guns at the bushes,Rocket's gun was trained at the bushes,the atmosphere between the soldiers was tense as hell. Rocket's finger was already at the trigger ready to pull it, Lylla withdrew her staff and stood in battle ready position.

"At ease boys," said a familiar voice.

"Ranger," Rocket said.

Ranger and his men came out looking fresh and having clean gear, Ranger of course was wearing his red jacket with the brown shoulder pads.

"that's Lieutenant Ranger to you Sargeant," he smiled as he hugged his brother.

"Don't push it" Rocket smiled.

The two teams silently entered entered the command centre.

"Ok...4th division secure the left side...everyone else with me" Rocket said.

A few minutes later the 4th division led by Ranger reached the secondary reactor room.

"Alright men attack!".

Rangers men took the robots by surprise, but before that they jammed the robots communications so they couldn't call for help, Ranger's men attacked the robots who were taken by surprise. The Robot's tried to call for backup but their comms were jammed,soon all of them were nothing but scrap.

"We did our part now let's hope Rocket does his" Ranger said.

Meanwhile with Rocket's group found the reactor room.

"Alright men move out".

"And I?" Lylla asked.

"You dearest stay with me" Rocket smiled.

Then a robot voice rang out "You will not progress any further".

"Make us!" Rocket grinned.

Then two trap doors opened and two Robots came out of it, their armour plating was dull silver and tall,human like and tall, Rocket spotted twin wrist blasters on the robot.

"What type of robot are they?".

"Robot is an incorrect term for them, they are droids, subject 89p13 meet the droids the B-2 super battle droid...droids ATTACK!"said the robot voice.

The B-2's came online and started to attack in another second three of Rocket's men were shot down, Lylla activated a force-field that deflected the blaster fire.

"The rate of fire is almost...unreal" said another soldier.

"Sir what do we do?".

Rocket thought about it and took out a grenade.

"Everyone take cover...that goes for you too Lylla".

"Rocket?".

"Lower the field density".

"Ah..I see where you're going with this" Lylla smiled as she did as he said.

Rocket threw the grenade and everyone took cover, it exploded and destroyed the two droids. The team moved into the primary reactor room then the robot voice spoke again.

"Perhaps this will even the odds...meet our newest model of BOTH air and ground support, the vulture droid".

A huge robot with 4 legs landed on the ground, this one was more bigger than the B-2's,A LOT BIGGER... the Vulture Droid had an insectoid appearance, multiple weapons emplacements, and a compact body that offered only a small target for enemy blaster fire so it was hard to hit. Plus right now it was in walker mode not flight.

"Guys we're in for a fight!" Rocket said.

The droid changed to its' air form and shot down the remaining 4 of Rocket's team leaving only Lylla and Rocket do deal with that vulture droid, the droid tried to take Rocket out from the back, Lylla noticed and withdrew her staff and deflected the blast back at the vulture droid temporarily taking its' shield out.

"Thanks for the opening Ly!" Rocket said as he shot the Vulture droid on one of its' wings.

It went down alright, but not without releasing a proton torpedo, Lylla and Rocket took cover but one of the missile fragments caught Lylla's side,but she didn't notice it yet, Rocket went over to Lylla and noticed the fragment and his face fell.

"Dearest?".

"Ly..y..your side.." Rocket quivered.

Lylla sighed and pulled it out she grunted in pain and sat down,blood was seeping through her side and her face grimaced in pain as tears flowed out.

"Here let me help you" Rocket said as he removed Lylla's hand and put his own hand to stop the blood leaking out this action caused his own fur to be soaked with Lylla's blood.

"Thank you".

Rocket's face still didn't change it's sad look.

"What's wrong darling? It's just a puncture wound...I've been through worse" Lylla winked in pain as she took out a metal object and clicked the button.

In an instant the wound closed and she put it back in, Rocket was stunned "H..h...how?".

"I'll explain later...now we have to plant the charges" Lylla said and Rocket smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask" he grinned.

The two of them set the charges and began to walk out when the vulture droid reactivated.

"LYLLA RUN!" Rocket shouted.

Lylla turned and saw the vulture droid chasing them,the two friends ran through the vast corridors blasting robots and droids alike as the ran away from the Vulture droid.

The two friends ran to the secondary reactor room, where Ranger and his men were waiting when one of the soldiers heard something.

"hey do you hear that?".

"yeah what is it?" Ranger asked.

"sounds like robots...a big one to be accurate" replied the soldier when Rocket and Lylla came running past them.

"Ah brother..."Ranger said.

"NO TIME TO TALK! RUN! RUN! RUN!" Rocket said as the two of them raced past Ranger, who spotted the Vulture droid.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Ranger shouted.

Soon everyone was outside and the droid was far behind, Rocket gave the detonator to Lylla.

"What's this for?".

"The robots took your parents...give em hell" Rocket smiled.

Lylla smiled and was on the edge of remembered even after all this time.

"Thank you...Rocket for this" Lylla accepted the detonator and spotted the Droid up ahead.

"This is for my parents you son of a bitch" Lylla whispered to her self as she pressed the button and the place exploded taking the droid along with it.

As dawn approached, robots everywhere on the eastern side of the planet started to power down, the resistance Millitary cheered and pushed back, and soon enough the east side of the planet was theirs.

"We did it...we actually did it", Lylla shouted in joy and hugged Rocket.

Ranger joined in as ,Lylla and Ranger parted after a minute.

"Finally...the war on the east...IS OVER!" Rocket shouted in joy.

"Woohoo!" cheered the rest of the men as they raised their hands in victory,showing off their weapons.

The three heroes returned to camp where they got a hero's welcome, Wal-rus came running,he was both anxious and worried about Lylla,had she fallen? But that doubt cleared when he saw Lylla and Rocket walking back to base,holding hands.

"HAHA! Rocket you did it, and you brought my niece back too!".

"It wasn't just me...Lylla blew the place up," Rocket smiled.

"You three are HEROES! Because of you the east side of the planet is ours!" shouted the General from behind in joy.

Lylla signalled Rocket to come inside the medic tent, Rocket entered.

"Ly?" Rocket said.

She jumped at him and kissed him on the cheek, then hugged him tight "We can finally be together," she said.

Rocket kissed her cheek and hugged her "Yeah...yeah we can,".

* * *

 **4 years later...**

* * *

Rocket was sitting on the edge of a small cliff where there was a water fall,it was his favourite place,

"Care for a visitor?" said someone from behind.

"Lylla! hey girl! c'mon sit down," Rocket said.

The two of them were 18 years old and their relationship had flourished, Lylla sat down next to Rocket when he noticed she was wearing a simple beige dress with a ribbon clip on her head, she looked beautiful...he hadn't seen her like that in AGES, and if he had it was always in her medical attire.

"That's a new look...," Rocket commented.

"Oh you noticed!" Lylla smiled.

"You look beautiful Ly...I mean it,".

"Aww that's sweet of you to think that," she said as her face was starting to near Rocket's.

Then Rocket came closer, they kissed... not on the cheek this time, but an actual kiss after a while they parted and Rocket realized what he'd done and turned his attention to the floor, Lylla was blushing a little and smiled as she put an arm around Rocket's back and stroked his fur gently which made his fur rise a little. Rocket lifted his head slowly and face Lylla doing the exact same,except Lylla purred affectionately.

"Ly..I shouldn't have...I'm sorry," Rocket said.

Lylla giggled "Oh come on Rocket we both knew it would come to this...so let me...please..,".

She said in a sweet voice that Rocket couldn't resist, he turned and put an arm around Lylla and she kissed Rocket again ,it lasted longer this time, Rocket felt Lylla smile through it and she purred affectionately when Rocket deepened it. They parted and Lylla sighed.

"Rocket there's something I've been wanting to tell you,".

"What is it Ly?".

"Rocket..I...I Love you..It's how i really feel about you Rocket...I LOVE YOU and nothing can change that," Lylla said.

Rocket was stunned and blown away, he was speechless.

"Ly..I...".

"Didn't know that I felt that way about you?" she continued.

"Well it is..It's how I felt about you for a LONG time ever since we went on our first date,hell, even before that I've just always cared about you and that's that I LOVE YOU Rocket raccoon and nothing is going to change that," Lylla added.

Rocket mustered all the courage he had and spoke the 5 words he always wanted to say "Lylla...I LOVE you too,".

They Kissed again...


	2. broken heart

Two days later, Rocket and Lylla were summoned to the command centre where they met the general and Wal-rus.

"Uncle wal is everything ok?"

"No my dear niece, we..we found a robot camp still on the east side,"

"So..? It's supposed to shut down," Rocket said

"That's what we thought...they had the robots, I mean, droids you described, the B-2's their independent of the command centre"

"So why do you guys look so uptight about it?" Lylla asked

"Because the camp is code named Delta-v9..."

"You mean the..." Rocket stuttered

Lylla sensed something wrong, "Rocket what's that?"

"That..is a death camp..they experiment on captured soldier and some dead ones too"

"Oh god..." Lylla gasped

"We'll destroy it general don't worry about it" Rocket smiled

"I bet you'll need a medic too" Lylla said as she smiled

"That I do" Rocket said smiling

"How many droids are we looking at?" Rocket asked

"Should be enough for you...about a small group of about 20 droids" said the general

"Let me on this one" said someone from behind Rocket turned and found Ranger at the side of the tent

"Sure thing Ranger" said the general

The general provided the team with the coordinates and they went out but before Rocket could go Wal-rus stopped him

"Anything else wal?"

"Yes...if the rumours are true then i beg of you..."

"You don't have too..just tell me"

"PLEASE! if you Love my niece"

Rocket blushed a little and was shocked

"Wal..how'd..."

"It doesn't matter how I know...but if you love my niece then PLEASE protect her with your life... I've never seen her so happy before and I know she wont listen to me if I tell her to be safe...she'll listen to you, keep her safe... Rocket make her live to smile another day"

"I will Wal" Rocket said firmly, Rocket exited the tent

"Well my love...let's go" Lylla smiled

"I agree brother let's move"

The journey was shorter than expected, they reached it in under an hour

"Well brother.." Ranger said

"I see em all right, we got 2 B-2's on the front" Rocket said as he took out a long range sniper

"You'll need this" Lylla said as she put on a silencer on the end of Rocket's sniper barrel

"Thanks..you always come prepared" Rocket said

He pulled the trigger and the two droids went down

"All right let's move in" Rocket said

The team entered the building and saw cages...dozens of em filled with prisoners both alive and dead...

"Oh god...Rocket..." Lylla moaned

"This is genocide" Ranger whispered as his voice fell, and he covered his nose due to the horrible smell of corpses in this place

The team moved in only to find more prisoners but as they moved on the number of living prisoners reduced and the number of dead increased...

"We'll split up, Ranger finds the reactor and plant the charges, Lylla release the prisoners and contact HQ tell me we have wounded, I'll find and eliminate all the droids" Rocket ordered

"We'll join you as soon as we can" Ranger said.

Ranger went southwards and jammed the robots comms, he spotted the control room and saw 5 droids guarding it, he took out a grenade, an EMP to be exact and threw it, it was too late for the robots who noticed it in that last second.. the EMP fried their systems and Ranger planted the bombs

"Ok guys I'm done...I'm helping Lylla next" he said over the comms

"Right roger that" Lylla said as she released a prisoner who was crying

"There there it's ok you're free now" she reassured him

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" he cried,Lylla saw evidence of torture on his fur and body

"Hey you!" said a B-2, the man screamed and ran out, Lylla withdrew her staff, the B-2 fired and Lylla spun her staff and deflected the laser blasts back to the droid taking it out, a few more showed up

"Remember we need her alive..she's a candidate for project C.E.S.S" said a droid

'What on Half-word is that?' she thought but from the looks and whimpers of all the prisoners it was nothing good, the robots fired and Lylla deflected all their blasts back at them with her staff, Ranger showed up

"You've been busy" he noted as he helped Lylla free the prisoners

"I contacted HQ...get them to safety I'll help Rocket" she said, as she went to assist.

Meanwhile Rocket was occupied in the main HUB of the base, the B-2'S were everywhere,

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!" he taunted as he blasted one of them into scrap

Another tried to sneak up on Rocket but he noticed and blew it up, there were only 10 of them left, a robot sniper took cover in the shadows and shot at Rocket, thankfully Lylla showed up in time and deflected the shot back at the Robot destroying it

"LY! thanks for the save" said Rocket

"Any time dearest" she chuckled

"Ranger set the charges lets get outta here" Lylla said

"Agreed" Rocket said as he blew up another droid, the couple ran out

"We've almost reached the exit!" Lylla shouted.

Then a transparent type wall fell between Rocket and Lylla

"ROCKET!" lylla said in panic as she tried to shatter the glass but it was no use

"I'll come round the other way" Rocket said

Then a shot rang out and Rocket felt pain in his waist, he heard Lylla scream, he looked down and saw blood he staggered backwards, and found another batch of Robots, this time it was robots and not droids, Lylla was helpless to do anything but watch, Rocket was hit again and again, blood soaked his shirt and he blasted the robots to bits, another Robot stabbed Rocket through the chest from the back that made Rocket gasp and drop his weapon

"NOOOOOO! ROCKET! NOOOOooooo" Lylla sobbed

He fell to the ground and found the strength to blast the last Robot to pieces, he crawled his way the the barrier

"ROCKET DEAR HOLD ON! I'LL GET YOU OUT HOLD ON!" she sobbed as she tried to break the barrier but it wouldn't budge..not one bit, she fell to her knees and sobbed even more the Rocket spoke

"Ly...go...get..g..get outta here..there are more coming..."

"I WONT LEAVE YOU HERE I WONT!" she sobbed

"I...I WONT LET IT END THIS WAY..I'VE LOST MY PARENTS I WONT LOOSE YOU!" she continued

Rocket put his palm on the glass and Lylla put her palm where Rocket held the barrier, Rocket had never seen her so devastated before, she was broken,

"Ly..i..of you love me..then go..please get outta here I..I promised your uncle I'd protect you with my life...and...apparently I have...please Ly...you're the family he's got..go..please...go" Rocket sighed as his made his palm drop to the ground leaving a streak of blood in it's place.

Lylla ran out crying, when she was out, then Rocket mustered up enough strength and contacted Lylla on the comm and she picked up

"Rocket dear! please tell me you're ok" she sobbed

"Ly..I need to tell you something before I go"

"What is it?" she quivered

"I love you" he said as he hung up

"Rocket? ROCKET! NOOOOoo!" Lylla sobbed

The robot reinforcement showed up

"Acquire subject 89p13 for project C.E.S.S" said the robot

"N..not today you don't...sayonara you fucking bastards Rocket said as he pressed the detonator button, the place blew up, with Rocket inside.

Lylla saw the place blow up

"NOOOOOOO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" she sobbed as she fell to her knees and continued to cry and cry and sob uncontrollably.

Rocket raccoon the one she loved and care for most in this world was gone...he was dead, and there was nothing Lylla could do about it "ROCKET! NOOOO!NOOOOOOOOOO!"...Lylla screamed it was too much to bear,she passed out knowing one thing

Rocket was dead...all Lylla could do was weep for her dearest boy-friend, her love.

When Ranger turned around and saw the place blow up,he looked around for his brother but as he saw Lylla crying he knew what he dreaded was true...his brother was dead. It was bad enough that Jen,their sister, hated him alot she refused to even let Ranger interact with time the brothers would rarely meet up, but when they did, they enjoyed every micro-second of it. To Rocket Ranger was the only family he had, as their mother was busy in community service to tend to them anymore. Ranger gripped his chest where his heart was and clenched it as he fell to his knees, tears dripped from his eyes none stop,he gritted his teeth and fell on all fours and started to cry...Rocket was like a part of him,he knew how Lylla was feeling now. There was a void in each of their hearts as something and been sucked out of them...

"Little brother...no...NO!" Ranger whimpered as he shouted at the last word as he glared up at the sky and shouted 'NO!' again...he knew that his sister would be all too happy to know this news but not for Ranger to him he just lost the most precious thing on Halfworld to him,his little brother. He never understood what it was like to be broken,but now he did and it _SUCKED._ Rocket ment everything to him and now he's gone just like their father,Ranger always wanted a little brother as he wanted someone to look up to him and Rocket did just that despite fierce resistance from their sister. Ranger regretted not spending enough time with his younger counterpart and a big part of him blames his sister for that. But maybe that was a good thing as he may have grown to hate Ranger,a thing that he would've hated. He cast aside the thought and focused on the present, Rocket Raccoon his dear brother was dead...and there was nothing he could do about it.


	3. discovery

Lylla woke up in the med bay in HQ ,heart broken and traumatised as well as miserable

"Lylla dear" said Wal rus as he entered the tent, Lylla remained silent,

"I..I heard about Rocket...Lylla I'm so sorry" he said as he went close to her and hugged her

She started to sob

"there there..." Wal-Rus said trying to calm his niece down

'I don't think she'll ever recover from this one' he thought.

Meanwhile with Ranger,who was in his tent he started to think of one of the few times he and Rocket actually spent time together...

* * *

 _Rocket was in the living room in his house,this was exactly seven years before he became enlisted in the army so he was seven years old at the time, he was alone at the moment awaiting Ranger's return. Fortunately Ranger entered the house a minute later, with Jen out of sight Rocket ran towards his brother and hugged him._

 _"Big brother you're back! you're back!" Rocket said excitedly_

 _"HAHAHA! easy there little brother," Ranger laughed_

 _"Where were you?"_

 _"At one of your sister's friend's parties,she'll be back any minute," Ranger warned,but he was smiling as they were alone without any interruptions from Jen their sister._

 _His little brother spotted something that he was holding and asked_

 _"What have you got there Ranger?" Rocket asked_

 _Before Ranger could answer Jen came storming in as she'd been spying on them from outside,she grabbed Rocket and pulled him away from Ranger. Jen tossed Rocket aside and he hit his head on the sofa, Rocket's smile fell drastically into a sad frown as he started to sob. Ranger's smile fell as well_

 _"JEN! must you be so harsh?!" he asked his sister_

 _Jen sighed "Rocket leave us,"_

 _"But sis," Rocket said as he tried to protest_

 _"GET LOST RUNT!" Jen shouted_

 _Rocket hung his head in defeat and he retreated to his room upstairs,crying._

 _Ranger crossed his arms and sighed "Why?"_

 _"Why what dear brother?"_

 _"Why are you **so** **harsh** on Rocket?!" he asked his sister with his voice raised a little_

 _"You know why! you very well know why Ranger!...now look we're arguing," Jen said_

 _"Rocket was not responsible for the death of our father and you know that!..he made the sacrifice to save our brother so we'd love him not so that he'd live to hate our father's choice!"_

 _Jen was taken back the the realisation,he noticed this and sighed_

 _"look I know you and father were close...very close,but you can't blame our younger brother for this!" he continued_

 _Then Jen got a grip of herself and stood up to her brother_

 _"I'll say this only once...I CAN blame Rocket for this...if he'd just LISTEN to what our mother had to say then Father wouldn't have to run in there and save him! and even SO if Rocket had called out from where he was hiding then Father wouldn't have to search the whole damn place for him! THE COWARD! Father would still be here if it wasn't for Rocket!"_

 _Then Jen said something that she told herself that she'd never say but it was too late_

 _"Rocket killed our father Ranger"_

 _"THAT IS NOT TRUE! DON'T YOU DARE BLAME HIM FOR THAT!" he countered as he started to get a little angry_

 _"YOU HEAR ME ROCKET! YOU KILLED DAD! YOU MURDERER!" Jen shouted,but as she processed what she'd said afterwards it was too late._

 _The two siblings heard footsteps running away_

 _"What have you done?!" Ranger said as he ran upstairs to check up on Rocket_

 _To Ranger shock he saw Rocket with a knife trying to kill himself as he was sobbing,Rocket brought the knife down but he ran towards his little brother and caught his hand and took the knife and threw it away,Rocket was struggling to get it back but Ranger restrained him and brought him to his knees. He then knelt down to face Rocket_

 _"what were you trying to do?!" Ranger scolded_

 _"I don't deserve to live! lemme go! I killed dad!" Rocket sobbed uncontrollably_

 _"Hey! hey! we'll have none of that! ok we'll have none of that! what happened was not your fault!"_

 _Rocket was still sobbing "How...?"_

 _"how what?" Ranger asked a little calmly_

 _"how can you still look into my eyes and call me little brother when you know what I've done! how?! you should have just left me to die abandon me like sis had...HOW CAN YOU STILL CALL ME BROTHER! SISTER CALLS ME MURDERER! MOTHER...PAYS ME NO ATTENTION..HOW ARE YOU SO DIFFERENT?!"_

 _Ranger started to get Teary-eyed,this time unlike all the other times his brother finally fell apart,broke, and that made Ranger unhappy..very unhappy. He hugged his brother and gently put his younger brother's fore-head on his shoulder,he felt his fur become wet with Rocket's tears_

 _"Because I love you...unlike Jen I love you you mean everything to me Rocket...that's how I'm different...and mother loves you it's just that she's very busy...with an upcoming war and all...she and I LOVE you...and I'd rather die then see you get hurt badly!" he said as he declared it with all the love in his voice and kissed Rocket's fore-head.  
_

 _Rocket was touched,he sobbed but with tears of returned the hug and kissed him on the cheek and mumbled something_

 _"What was that?" Ranger asked playfully_

 _"I said that you were the best brother ever!" Rocket said as he pushed Ranger playfully to the floor and pounced on him_

 _"H..hey!" he laughed and Rocket laughed in turn when his stomach grumbled_

 _Rocket got off Ranger who sat upright and asked Rocket "Have you had anything to eat?"_

 _"No...foods out,I gave sister the last piece of the cake because I thought that if I did then she'd like me," Rocket frowned_

 _"Well..It's a good thing I got this then," Ranger said as he took the box he had with him which he put on the side before he subdued Rocket._

 _He opened it and Rocket saw a huge piece of cake_

 _"CAKE!" Rocket shouted excitedly_

 _"here..open wide" Ranger said_

 _Rocket rolled his eyes in amusement "I can eat myself you know"_

 _"just open up" Ranger chuckled  
_

 _"fine.." Rocket said as he gave in and opened his mouth as Ranger fed Rocket the cake_

 _"thanks" Rocket said_

 _"anytime little brother"_

 _"hey wanna play tag tomorrow?" Rocket asked_

 _"yeah sure" Ranger smiled as he hugged him again_

* * *

Ranger smiled at the memory of it and sighed and frowned again,Ranger was about three years older then Rocket but that didn't matter. For all Ranger cared he could be ten or twenty years older he didn't care,he just wanted his brother got off his bed in his tent and found the black box of the death camp in the evidence room and watched in horror and the Robots shot and stabbed his little brother with no remorse and from that day on Ranger swore he'd end thin for Rocket and he wasn't the only one who changed that that day Lylla changed as well, true she still treated her patients with care and smiled but other than that, she never smiled out of love she never laughed and she became more cold hearted when it came to destroying Robots till the extent that her patients felt BAD for them. She always carried with her a picture of Rocket,she missed him alot...she still hadn't completely gotten over it even if it did happen about a year ago..her fur colour changed from golden brown to silver grey ,she consulted her uncle about it and she told her that her mother had the same case and that it was genetic, then she smiled and sighed "I bet Rocket would like it..." she said.

A few months after that Lylla went on a mission and what she found would change everything...

The mission was that there was a Robot information centre and it held some battle plans for the next attack, Lylla and some men from Captain Blackjack's division (yes he's a captain now).

"Alright then, Lylla you go in to the command centre and find the central computer there you can download all the info we need"

"on it"

"oh and Lylla..stay safe" Blackjack said

Lylla sighed "you sound like Rocket now..." she said as she infiltrated the information centre

"what do we do cap?"

"we'll wait out here..destroying any threats form the outside" said Blackjack and he loaded his sniper and laid down on the ground

"heh..this ought to be a turkey shoot" said one of his men

Lylla found the place where the central computer was and withdrew her staff, she went up the ventilation shaft and burst down upon the robots, two of the guards went to sound the alarm bot Lylla stepped in their way

"sorry bots you aint alerting anyone on my watch" Lylla said coldly and she impaled one of the bots with the staff and used it's gun to blow the other one up, then she withdrew her staff from the first robot and took her gun out,Rocket's gun (which was pretty much all that was left of him when they tried to recover his body...surprisingly they didn't), and blew the other one up. she went to the computer and plugged the hard drive in

"ok..robots let see what you're hiding" Lylla said...she found the attack plans and downloaded it, but before she took the had drive out something caught her attention, 'project C.E.S.S?...wait a sec! the B-2 from the death camp wanted me for something like that! I wonder what it is?' Lylla thought as she clicked on it there were several options

 **1)** **ACQUIRED PATIENTS**

 **2)WANTED PATIENTS**

 **3) RECENT**

The third option got her interested, she clicked on it and found something that made her gasp a number to be exact, **SUBJECT 89P13** ,

'what have they done to you...' she thought, once she clicked on Rocket's number a video came up she saw Rocket on a table,strapped down like some sort of animal, there were scientists all around him "this is...attempt number 605 for our project known as C.E.S.S which is the short form of . . ,former resistance militia that we will use against them, the perfect soldiers for our new army.

Lylla couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she continued to listen, "this is former test subject 89P13 better known as Sargent Rocket Raccoon found at the Delta v9 experimentation camp, status? deceased...not for long however..." said the professor robot. "not for long?" she muttered . She watched in horror as the scientists literally tore her soul-mate apart and put him back together again, inserting metal pieces and replacing organic parts with their metal counterparts "Activate the liquid Cybernetic injection...NOW!" said the professor, needles pierced Rocket in the arms and back, a silver like liquid entered his body, "initiate the Re-animation process...NOW!"

"reanimation?..what the hell is this..what are they doing to you?" she said.

She then electricity flowed through Rocket's body for about a minute, then Lylla saw something incredible, they hooked him up to a pulse machine..at the first 10 seconds nothing happened, then she could have sworn she saw Rocket's finger twitch "subject's pulse is rising! I...It's a MIRACLE we've actually done it! **HE'S ALIVE!"** said the Professor.

Lylla was astounded and was actually smiling and gasping with joy, Rocket's alive!. Then his eyes flung open and he screamed " **AAAAAHHHH! IT BURNS! AAAAAA!",** Lylla stopped smiling, she realised what they were going to do with him and was disgusted by what they did to him.

"issue a sedative! he cannot die!...t..this is a MEDICAL BREAKTHROUGH!" the Professor said.

The sedative was issued and Rocket calmed down and dozed off the sleep, which was the effect of the sedative

"bring him to the bacta tank and keep him there!" said the Professor, Lylla saw the robots drag Rocket off somewhere and the video ended.

She contacted Blackjack

"you got what we needed" he said

"that and better"

"better how?"

"Blackjack...ROCKET'S ALIVE!" Lylla said

"alive?!...how?!"

"look i know you don't believe me but I have proof" Lylla said

"alright fine, we'll cover you" Blackjack said.

Lylla came out unharmed, she and Blackjack's men reached base camp and Lylla told the General everything

"do you have proof of this?" said the General and Lylla gave the general the hard drive, and he watched the video

"interesting...where is this?"

"unclear sir..." then Lylla noticed something in the background,

"wait a second, those walls and writing, their in the eastern command center that me and Rocket blew up! there must be a bunker below" Lylla said.

The general took a closer look and what she was talking about "very well! if there is even a slight chance that Sargent Rocket is still alive we can't risk not taking a look!" said the General

"I'll come! he might need medical attention"

"very well!" said the General.

Lylla was DELIGHTED, "when can we leave" she asked "in one hour...gather your best medical equipment and get our best men, today...Rocket comes home" said the General.

In an hours time, Lylla was fully equipped with her best medical equipment and went to tell Ranger the news.

"So..my little brother is alive?!"

"yes he is, but..." Lylla said

"But what? What did they do to him?"

"He's..."

Ranger gently grabbed Lylla's shoulders "What did they do to my Brother?"

"He's...part Robot now..."

"Part WHAT!" Ranger exclaimed "They did what to my BROTHER?!"

"It's true they did bring him back, but they experimented on him, TORE HIM APART and made him part robot...on the inside I mean" Lylla explained the other things she saw and Ranger got angry

"So...for the record...my little Brother's now an _CYBERNETIC SUPER SOLDIER THAT THE ROBOT'S NOW PLAN TO USE AGAINST US_?!"

"I wish it wasn't so..." Lylla sobbed and Ranger hugged her to comfort her

"They're going to pay for this! I swear they'll pay!" Ranger said

Ranger then went alone with Lylla and they reached the collapsed building

"what are we looking for?" Ranger asked

"some sort of trap door or something like that" Lylla said

She went in first then Ranger followed, a few minutes later Lylla and Ranger found nothing then Lylla shouted "RANGER! I FOUND IT!"

"Finally" Ranger said as they went in.

The Bunker was huge, and spacious, they moved in further and further into the bunker when three robots and a B-2 halted them "wait!" said someone form the back and Ranger and Lylla recognized that voice...it was none other than Pike, the rogue scientist.

"PIKE YOU BASTARD!" Ranger shouted

"Language..." Pike sighed

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER!" Ranger shouted

"Right here" he said as he took out a pad and pressed a few buttons and a door in front of her opened and out came Rocket

"Rocket...I...It's me Lylla"

"Brother?...are you in there?" Ranger said and he remained silent

Pike laughed "You're too late...he's OURS now" the robots cleared the way and left them alone with Pike and Rocket

"Rocket please fight it!...please don't make us do this" she said

Pike took the pad and pressed a few more buttons "Rocket...kill them" he ordered

"Yes sir" Rocket replied he withdrew a knife and started to run

'so it's come to this' she thought as she withdrew her staff and Ranger withdrew his own knife.

Rocket slashed upright but Lylla blocked it "ROCKET PLEASE FIGHT IT!" she said as tears dripped down, Rocket kicked her away and stroke downwards facing Ranger who blocked it "I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU BROTHER!"

"Then you'll die" he smirked as he kicked Ranger on the chest that sent him staggering

Lylla detected something, the pad Pike had must be controlling Rocket.

"RANGER! GO FOR PIKE'S PAD!" Lylla said as she and Rocket circled each other

"On it!"Ranger said as he went for Pike

"Rocket! help!" Pike said and Rocket threw his knife at Ranger, his aim was true and it cut his leg and it bled. Ranger knelt and clutched his wound

he smirked and he ran towards Lylla trying to stab her but she rolled across his back and thrust her staff forward electrocuting Rocket "GAH!" Rocket screamed he turned to face her "L..Lylla?" said Rocket as he fell to the floor on his knees

"What are you doing here?...where am I?" Rocket asked as he turned and saw Ranger

"RANGER! ROCKET'S FINE! HE'S HIMSELF AGAIN!" Lylla said

But she spoke too soon, Pike activated something on the pad that made Rocket scream

"NO!" Lylla shouted

"Override successful...Rocket, Kill her" Pike smirked

Rocket got up and wrestled Lylla, whilst Ranger recovered and took Rocket's knife and slashed through Pike's control pad, breaking it. In turn Rocket stopped where he was, he clenched his head and fell to his knees and fell to the ground unconscious.

"NO! MY SUPER SOLDIER!" Pike shouted, Ranger roared and speared Pike towards the wall . Ranger raised his fist and growled "NEVER...TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER AGAIN!" Ranger knocked Pike out but the B-2's burst into the room and recovered Pike and fled.

"RANGER! HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Lylla shouted and Ranger came to Rocket's side and pressed his chest hard again and again

"Oh Rocket...Please be OK!" Lylla sobbed

"C'mon Brother...COME ON!" Ranger said as he pressed down hard one last time and Rocket gasped and sat upright and coughed

"ROCKET!" Lylla shouted in joy, she gave him a tight hug, refusing to let him go, It took a while for Rocket to figure what was going on, he saw Lylla and remembered everything, he gave Lylla a hug

"I missed you" he said as he

He felt Lylla sob and his shirt became stained with her tears of joy and relief, she looked at him in the eye, then Rocket noticed something different about her

"say...what happened to your fur?...It's silver!" Rocket said

"oh that...apparently it's genetic as my mother had it...what do you think of it, should I let it stay or dye it Golden brown again" Lylla said, still in Rocket's arms

"I think the silver makes you look more striking,but I prefer the golden brown...you look beautiful in that color..not to say that you're not in silver of course" Rocket said as he blushed a little, he brought Lylla near to his face and she bent closer and kissed him,hesitant to break it up, but she did any ways

"I love you Rocket...I love you SO much..." she said.

"me too" Rocket replied as he noticed Ranger standing there grinning, as he just witnessed Rocket and Lylla kiss for the first time.

"Hey Big Bro" Rocket smiled, Ranger became teary eyed and hugged Rocket as well

"It's good to have you back! I missed you!" Ranger sobbed and Rocket tapped his back.

* * *

A few months later Lylla and Rocket were back together again, then a mission from the General came, it's objective was to pair up with his childhood friend Groot and take to the stars and to destroy the Robot's ally, and for that he needed a team...so he left Half-world,not that it was easy..it tore him apart to leave Lylla and his family down there, it would just make his sister hate him more than she already does. But, he did find a team, or rather formed one, a team called the Guardians of the Galaxy...they had alot of adventures together, but Rocket never forgot his primary objective, to find the Robot's allies and destroy them and during that quest he gained a very new and best friends or rather friends, Red Hood (Jason todd), Arsenal (Roy harper) and the Flash (Jay garrick). Truth be told he also returned to halfworld and made Lylla and Reacher as well as Blackjack Guardians as well...the story of their adventures and tales of their bravery continue in GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY:THE BLACK ORDER

 **THE END...**


End file.
